Evil Within
by Pyro622
Summary: Shadow has been wondering why he was created. Then a myterious hedgehog claims he has some answers, will he lead Shadow to his answer or a path of destruction? Sonamy in the later chapters.
1. Why am I here?

_**Why am I here?**  
_

**chapter 1  
**

* * *

" _Why am I here?" _Shadow asked himself. _"Am I here to protect the humans…or…do I have a deeper meaning beyond my imagination?" _

"_**You have a purpose that you haven't discovered yet."**_

"Who said that! " yelled Shadow while moving into a fighting stance.

"_**Relax Shadow. I'm talking to you telepathically."**_

"Who are you?"

"…_**Do you want the answers to your questions?"**_

"Of course!"

"Then follow my instructions. You must exit Station Square and run to Mystic Ruins. Once you arrive, you must find a yellow bird with a blue note attached to its leg. When you get the note, find the highest mountain and climb it. You'll find a temple and the only way in is if you use the note. I'll be there when you enter."

Curious, Shadow decided to follow the voice's instructions. He left Station Square and ran to Mystic Ruins. When he got there he tried to find the yellow bird. Unfortunately there were thousands of yellow birds and none of them had a blue note.

Shadow was exhausted. He searched for the yellow bird that had the note all day but he couldn't find it. He was about to leave when a blue bird landed on his nose.

"What the…"

He was about to let the bird go when he found out it had a yellow not on its leg.

"What the hell I've got nothing to lose." He took the note from the bird and went off to find the tallest mountain. After ten minutes he found a mountain that you can't see the peak of.

"This must be it," he said. He began to climb with hope he finds the answer to his questions.

Fifteen days later………….he was still climbing.

"Jesus, how tall is this mountain?" He finally found a ledge he could rest on. After two days, "I'm fully rested and ready to climb." Unfortunately he only got up two feet before falling down the mountain. While falling he saw a random red hedgehog climbing the mountain.

"HA HA! SUCKS FOR YOU!" yelled the red hedgehog. Except when he said that he fell too.

"OH NO!" he yelled falling into a lake. When Shadow landed on the ground he became unconscious. When Shadow woke up his whole body was aching by the impact of his fall.

"Ouch, that really hurt. I may hurt, but my determination to find my answer is stronger than my pain," said Shadow with determination in his eyes. He shot up the mountain and got to the same point where he fell he got even farther and saw that the temple was in reach. He was so close. Unfortunately he became careless and fell down the mountain…again.

Shadow growled. Frustration seemed to take hold of him. He gathered an enormous amount of energy and…leveled the mountain…four times. "DAMMIT, DAMMIT, DAMMIT, DAMMIT!"

After leveling the mountain he found the temple and busted in.

"**_Welcome Shadow." _**

"Stuff it! You know why I'm here!"

**_"Of course." _**An old white hedgehog stepped out of the shadows. "You're here for………BACON!"

"Ba-, ba-, bacon?"

"That's right! Bacon that is cooked to perfection and crisp…crispiness. That's right crispiness."

This just made Shadow scream to the top of his lungs. "BACON! YOU MADE ME TRAVEL OUT HERE FOR BACON! I CAME HERE TO FIND A YELLOW BIRD WITH A BLUE NOTE, TO REALIZE I HAD TO FIND A _BLUE_ BIRD WITH A _YELLOW _NOTE…"

"Yeah…um…sorry about that."

"…THEN I HAD TO CLIMB YOUR FREAKIN' MOUNTAIN TO NOT ONLY FALL ONCE, BUT TWICE! THAT GOT ME SO MAD THAT I HAD TO LEVEL YOUR STUPID MOUNTAIN FOUR TIMES!"

"You leveled my mountain?"

"YES, I DID AND I'LL DO IT AGAIN IF I HAVE TO!"

"But…why?"

"IT'S BECAUSE I FELL OFF YOUR MOUNTAIN FOUR TIMES!" he yelled while holding up four fingers.

"You could've used the elevator."

This made Shadow go off the edge. "THAT'S IT I'M GONNA BLOW UP THIS PLACE RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!" Shadow gripped the chaos emerald he was holding and said, "CHAOS-" but before he could finish the chaos emerald he was holding…disappeared.

"HUH? WHAT THE-"

"Now, now Shadow. We can't bother ourselves with petty toys now can we?"

"But how did you?"

"Heh, my name is Ryu and I can teach you everything I know."

* * *

ok, so did you guys like it? i really hope you did. this is my first fic so be nice. i'm trying. i'm accepting fan characters so feel free to send them.please reveiw! oh and some advice could be helpful. l8r Pyro622 


	2. Five years later

_**Five years later…**_

_**Chapter 2

* * *

**_

"Shadow!" yelled Ryu. "It's been five years and you almost completed your training and yet you still can't get this simple move right!" 

"Hey! This technique is harder than it looks!" Shadow yelled back.

"Idiot…" Ryu manifested a dark aura around his body. "DARK STYLE! DARK DRAGON BLAST!"

A dragon made of pure darkness, shot out of his hand and turned some boulders into rubble.

"Man…why can't I master it?"

"Because, you can't tap into the full powers of darkness. You've grown too soft."

"Grr…I'll show you soft!" Shadow took out a chaos emerald and said, "CHAOS SPEAR!"

Five chaos spears appeared in the sky and targeted Ryu. Ryu dodged four of the spears and caught one. "Pathetic." He absorbed the energy from the spear, tripled it, and fired it right back at Shadow. When the blast hit him a huge hole was left in his stomach. He was losing blood fast and the only thing he said was, "Damn you…" before losing consciousness.

When Shadow awoke he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. "Oh…my stomach."

"Good to see that you're up and about Shadow," said Ryu just walking in the room. "You lost consciousness after I hit you with the energy I got from the Chaos Spear."

"Ohh…how long was I out?"

"Four weeks. You were out for so long that I had made a bet with some people here to see if you would ever get up," Ryu said with a smile.

"Gee…thanks for the concern."

"With all that aside, I hope that I showed you just how weak you truly are."

"Yeah, you did, but how can I achieve that kind of power?"

"Well…you can ask Solus to cleanse your mind of good thoughts."

"Solus?"

"Yeah. Ya know I was like you once, I thought with the power of light by my side I can defeat anyone. Then I met Solus and my life changed forever. I could smell all the blood that he spilled was of enemies and allies alike. I tried to beat him, but he trounced me. I thought he was gonna finish me right there, but he said I had great potential, yet I was wasting it on a lost cause. He told me that evil would conquer all and it was only a matter of time until that all who stood in his way…were destroyed.

"So what did you do?"

"I joined him. We were able to conquer eight cites and four towns. We almost took over the world…but then…some goody-goody named Necronos showed up and challenged us. He said he was a master of purity magic."

"Purity magic?"

"Light magic. Anyway he said he would destroy us and he would show us the true power of light. We laughed at his statement and accepted his challenge. It was the worst decision we ever made. I charged straight for him and he blinded me with his magic. Master Solus fired a dark cloud at him and he countered with rays of light. My master thought this match would get interesting and used the dark illusion that copied him five times. Necronos used the rays of light to dispel the illusion and used the shine cannon that dealt lots of damage to him. Master Solus knew we were gonna be outmatched so he teleported us outta there."

"Wow, that Necronos guy sounds powerful."

"He is, but I believe you can beat him."

"I don't think so…"

"I know you can beat him Shadow, you just need Solus to cleanse your mind."

"So where is Solus anyway?"

"He lives in the darkest part of this temple. I can take him to you if you want the mind cleanse now."

"Sure, let's go."

They started to walk down the dark corridor and took a left at the next hallway. Then they went up a spiral staircase and ended up at the library. From there they went to shelf 3,572 and made a right. A brick wall stood in their way. Ryu pressed the third brick from the ground and the wall divided. They went through the wall and went down a spiral staircase. They reached a dock where a boat and some helmets were waiting.

"Oh, Shadow you better wear the helmets so the bats won't get you," warned Ryu.

Shadow and Ryu put on the helmets and got in the boat and Ryu steered the through the Lake of Fire. When they got to the docks they got out of the boat and took of the helmets. They went up the spiral staircase and walked into a labyrinth. They went left, right, left, left, right, left, right, right, left, right, past the third mummy, and exited the labyrinth. Then a castle stood before them and when they entered a blood-red hedgehog with blood-red eyes and a black and red cloak was waiting for them. It was Solus.

"Welcome. We must hurry we don't have much time before Necronos and his friends show up," said Solus.

"What? They're coming? Here? How?" asked Ryu.

"I don't know, but I can sense that they're coming fast. Follow me."

They went to the basement of the castle and there was a candle lit ceremony.

"Ok, Shadow come here," commanded Solus. A dark orb was in his hands. "Now, this will hurt a lot, but if you survive it it'll prove you worthy of serving under me." He put the dark orb near Shadow's heart. "You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," he replied.

"Ok, here goes." Solus transferred the dark orb into Shadow's heart. At first, Shadow felt nothing, but five seconds later it felt like his insides were on fire. Shadow collapsed to the floor and his mind felt like it was being split in half. He let out a horrible scream and tried to fight the pain.

"Do you think he'll make it?" questioned Ryu.

"I don't know, but if he does then darkness will finally rule the land," replied Solus.

Just then the wall collapsed and three figures stood amidst the smoke. On the left was Abby Moore, a beautiful brown hedgehog with big chocolate brown eyes. She wore a black shirt that reads 'Must Have Been My Evil Twin,' dark blue pants, and black converse all-stars. She also had small pink angel-wings. On the right was Pyro, an orange echidna with green eyes. He was a ninja and wore a red and black jacket with a white under shirt, black jeans and shoes with spike on the front. In the center was Necronos, a master of purity magic. He wore a black, druid-like cloak, and his blue eyes glow from within his darkened hood.

"This ends now Solus," said Necronos.

"Ryu, we mustn't let them take Shadow or they'll ruin everything," said Solus.

"Right master," replied Ryu.

* * *

Ok, now I'm sorry that this took so long, but my comp kept deleting this file for some reason. I hope I can figure out why. I'll also try to update once or twice a week. I still need some characters and hopefully I can get some sonamy in the next chapter and if not the next the one after. Review plz. L8r, Pyro622 


End file.
